


信任练习的正确方式

by ALICEtheBeacon, Imageman



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Food Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICEtheBeacon/pseuds/ALICEtheBeacon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imageman/pseuds/Imageman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim好奇蝙蝠侠与超人的默契从何而来，Bruce给出了答案</p>
            </blockquote>





	信任练习的正确方式

**Author's Note:**

> 和布丁在BJCC上突发开的车，但是到现在才开完，万字肉，食用愉快！

1- 一次温馨的父子谈话  
Tim正在帮助Bruce分析一些旧案，他们刚度过了一次平静过头的夜巡，沉默如同往常一样弥漫在蝙蝠洞里，而就在这时Tim决定说些什么打破这样安静的氛围。

“有人称呼我们为世界最佳搭档，”Tim说，“你知道的，我和Kon。”

蝙蝠侠的脸上沐浴着电子屏幕的白光，他甚至都没有转头看Tim一眼，而Tim开始觉得这不是一个适合选作父子“温馨聊天”的话题，毕竟由于他们家和Kent一家错综复杂的关系，在两人开始恋爱后的好长一段时间，Conner面对Bruce时都尴尬得说不出话来。

“所以呢？”Bruce沉默了一阵回答，“你讨厌这个吗？”

“不，我只是，”Tim停顿了一下组织语言，“这很奇怪，因为那个称号一直被用来形容你和Clark，而Kon觉得不自在的原因是他觉得我们没那么，实至名归。不管是在默契上还是在经历上。”

“你在询问我和Clark的相处方法吗。”Bruce将视线从屏幕上移开，并且像先前每一次一样，看透了对方隐藏在言语之下的目的。

“而你会告诉我吗？”Tim直视那一双鹰隼般的眼睛。

“我不敢相信我还需要教你这个，”Bruce十指交叉抵住下巴，一个典型的意味深长的表情，“听好了，首先……”

2- 一个提议  
“我不敢相信他和你说了这些。”诞生于实验室，成长于小镇年龄为个位数的Conner Kent觉得自己都快烧起来了，由于极度震惊而说不出一个完整的句子，“我是说，天哪，这是你们家的某种习俗什么的吗，在早餐桌上和未成年子女讨论……这种事？”

“不是在早餐桌上，Kon,Damian会听见的。”同样也是未成年的Tim给了Conner谴责的一眼，“他说这是一种信任练习，而信任是相互的,所以我需要你的帮助。”

“我们通常所说的信任练习不都是那种，像是拔河啊接力啊背对人群向下倒啊什么的吗。”

“关于那个，”Tim挑了挑眉毛，“我们在哥谭做事的方法稍有不同。”(We do things a little different in Gotham.)

Conner挫败地搓了搓自己的脸颊，他总是不能在Tim说需要他的时候开口拒绝，一次都没有。而且他得承认脸上的热度有一部分并不是出于害臊。

“好吧，我们要怎么做？”

“幸运的是，Bruce愿意把大宅里的某个秘密房间借给我们。”

3-

当Timothy Drake最终继承红罗宾身份，他列出条例思考他该做什么，如何定义他自己，以及选择信任谁。他回答每一个问题，找到在他的城市的立足之地，事情疯狂但条理清晰可见，他会习惯那身红黑制服，而在少数他动摇的夜晚，Tim思考Conner Kent。

这是最后一个疑问等待明晰。毫无疑问，Tim信任Conner，但感情精妙得如同可可粉和巧克力酱黏糊搅拌，于他最困惑的时间里那是唯一让他明亮的色彩，当一切趋于平静，他意识到琴弦同时控制黑键白建。  
Tim Drake不认为他是个控制狂，但显然他可以成为一个，或许还是非常不错的一个。他想有些时候或许他只是需要切实知道一切都在掌控之中。

他疑惑如果他未曾和蝙蝠侠进行那次对话，他将需要多久自己得出相同的答案。

当超级小子在桌子前坐下来，Tim最后一次询问自己他是否决定这么做。

“这对我也是全新的。”他说，前一刻他和Conner腻歪在一起软绵绵地讨论食物和电视节目，坦诚又直接地表达他的需求，后一刻他感到他握住了缰绳，在开口的瞬间挺直脊背。“但我乐意——我想。”

“哇哦。”Conner说。“哇哦。”

他们在并肩坐在沙发上，玻璃桌上摆着Tim自己整理出的选项。完全可以接受，有兴趣尝试，在特定情况下可以尝试，完全不能接受。他做了足够多的调研，甚至有想过替Conner过滤一些选项，因为坦率而言他了解他就像他了解他，他最终面不改色地将那份列表推过去，看到他的氪星小子的表情纠结成一团。

“你确定？”他问。

“你来选择。”Tim回答。

“好吧。”Conner嘟囔，他扫了一眼，又满脸通红地捏着文档遮住脸。他深吸一口气，然后转向Tim。

“老实说，我以为你会多给点提示之类的。”

“我给了。”Tim说。

“更具体一点的那种，”Conner绝望地比划。“而不是直接把这个扔给我，但，是的，这很你。”

在他的预料之中，但他仍然只需要等待。Tim抿紧嘴唇，在某些时候，他们之间会有这样的默契，就像是只需要空气的流通就可以让他们理解彼此的需求。现在就是那样的时刻。

“你说你想这么做？”Conner问，在他们的目光交汇时他的身体放松下来，那双蓝色的眼睛被某种更宽广的东西所覆盖。

“是的。”他回答。

Conner呼出一口气。他像任何一个急躁的青少年一样站起来走了几圈，最后坚定地把那一叠纸握在手里。

“我们不需要这个。”他宣布。“我知道，你肯定了解的比我多，但是，我是说，我们可以找到我们自己的方式——”

“那你会做那个提出建议的人？”Tim盘起腿。

“——也许我们还是需要这个。”Conner改口。他坐回去，膝盖顶着Tim的膝盖。“但真的，Tim，你知道，任何时候。”他说。

“我知道。”Tim点头，他露出一个微笑，Conner快活地咧开嘴。

“任何时候。”他重复。

他有预感这会进行得很好。

 

4-

“不要胶带。”他说。

“不要胶带。”Conner回答。“手铐？”

“当然。”

“我会不会需要确保你的袖子里没有任何东西？”

“Conner.”

“恩，Tim，当然。”

“那手铐？”Tim问。

“只要是你。”Conner愉快地回答。“鞭打？”

“不造成严重伤害，勾。”

“不要拿氪石，拜托。”

“CONNER”

“是的，Tim。”超级小子严肃地说。

“拳交……那是个待定，只要你不会把我的肠子扯出来，食物，勾，尽管我不确定Alfred对此的看法。”

“你一定要在这个时候提Alf?” Conner惊恐地看他。

“你的反应是不是意味着这可以成为我们的安全词？”

超级小子猛地从地上蹦到了床上。“不，Tim，我们用心灵遥感就可以了。”

“而那是？”Tim挑眉。

“呃，我昨天刚发现的新能力。”Conner面不改色。

“真有信服力。”

“认真的，超级，超级，真。我现在就可以和你用脑电波沟通，恩，我打赌你在想我的老二。”

Tim翻了翻眼睛，“颜色，如果你没问题的话。”

“谢天谢地只要不是Alfred。”克隆男孩真诚地说。他沉默了两秒，然后坦白。“我在紧张，Tim。”

“从来没漏算过这个变量。”

5-  
一个项圈，皮质柔软细腻，在室内昏暗的灯光下泛着温暖的巧克力棕，当那上好的皮革贴上Conner僵直的脖颈时，他的紧张地吞咽了一下，喉结在项圈下颤动。

Tim将项圈收紧到不会影响到呼吸的程度，然后用食指勾住上面的铁链，拥有超级力量的男孩顺从地在这轻柔的力道下低头，让两人的嘴唇贴合到一起，Tim的手掌抵着他的胸口，将他一路推进房间里唯一的家具——一个风格华丽的长沙发里面。

Tim的嘴唇一直没有离开Conner的，他深深地吻进去，细致地探索温热的口腔，手指按在Conner的后脑，细碎而柔软的发茬蹭着他的掌心，像是某种小动物的皮毛。“乖男孩。”他在绵长的一吻结束后，贴着他的嘴唇呢喃。

红罗宾灵巧的双手隔着那层薄薄的布料下滑，如同打开什么精巧的锁头一样解开了超级男孩的裤腰带，在一层棉质内裤之下，温热的大家伙安静地蛰伏着。

“你总是穿那么紧的牛仔裤，”Tim控诉似地说道，“紧到任何时候我都能看到你的老二，吃饭的时候，看电视的时候，出任务的时候，你怎么能怪我总想着它呢？还有你的屁股，Kon，我应该把禁止穿紧身牛仔裤写进规定里。”

伴随着他的话语，细长的手指揉捏着内裤下那鼓鼓囊囊的一大包，让那根阴茎逐渐兴奋起来，Conner从嗓子眼里发出一声虚弱的抗议，“你也整天穿着紧身的裤子到处跑，它甚至还是皮革的！”

“但是我有披风，而且别人都不会像你一样下流地盯着我的屁股看，老实说，你有没有偷偷用上X视线?当你看着我的屁股的时候，是不是总想着操进来？”Tim分开双腿跨坐在Conner膝盖上，加快了手上的动作，让已经开始浸湿的布料摩擦着敏感的头部，“你硬得这么快，希望一会儿你在射的时候不要用上你的超级速度。”

Conner试图放在Tim身上的手被一下拍开，Tim惩罚性地加重了手上的力道，换来一阵压抑的喘息。“我不打算锁你，因为什么手铐对你来说都没用。但是如果你今天还想让我碰你的话，从现在开始，你要听我的指令，明白吗？”

Conner点点头，他感到嗓子干得要冒烟，不需要氧气的超级大脑涌上一阵缺氧般的眩晕。

“很好，那么现在，我需要你飘起来一点，好让我把你这该死的裤子脱掉。”

Conner下意识地照做了，Tim的手带着一点急切的意味，把他的内裤连同牛仔裤一起扒下来堆作一团。这很容易，他想，就和平时的任务一样，跟着Tim的指示走总不会错……

接着下一秒，某种冰凉粘稠的东西被倒上了他精神抖擞的阴茎，透明蜜色的液体把那根肉棒裹得像某种晶莹剔透的甜品，沿着光裸的大腿滑到沙发深红的缎面上。Conner使出了浑身力气才没有叫出声。

“这里应该是用红酒，”Tim用食指沾了一点聚在大腿根凹陷处的蜂蜜，用舌头仔细舔掉，津津有味地吮吸指尖残留的甜味，拔出来时发出很响亮的水声。“但是未成年人禁止饮酒，所以我们还是来点甜食吧。”

说着他低下头去，用他的双唇包裹住Conner沾满蜜汁的龟头，事实证明他的舌头在这种时候也很灵活，舔舐着头部的凹陷处，一点一点把那根过粗的甜品吞进去，一只手环住根部，揉搓着黏成一团的蜷曲毛发，一只手沿着紧实的大腿内侧勾画肌肉的线条。Tim专注着手上和嘴上的活儿，从Conner的角度只能看到一个乱糟糟的发旋，两片低垂的睫毛，以及一个沾满了汗珠的饱满额头。一滴汗水从他的鼻尖滑落，滴落到沾满水渍的柱身。

这样糟蹋食物阿福会生气的，他精神恍惚地想到，但现在即使是蝙蝠侠都不能阻止他的性欲高涨了。他就快要到了……

Tim被忽然的顶入动作给呛住了，他将猛然胀大的肉棒吐出来，牙齿无意间磕到柱身，而Conner在这一瞬间的刺激下射了出来，乳白色的液体大部分流进了Tim的喉咙，还有一部分溅到了他的脸上。

“不要乱动。”他舔掉嘴唇上沾着的精液如同舔掉冰淇淋的奶油，“坏男孩，你需要一些特殊手段。”

 

6-  
“特殊手段”是一个金属制的阴茎环，被塞在沙发下的暗柜里，Conner一团浆糊的脑袋这才开始隐约意识到“秘密房间”到底是用来做什么的。金属的冷硬对比他高热的体温，刺激得他才刚射过一次的氪星阴茎又隐约地兴奋起来。他渴求的目光和Tim对视，两双蓝眼睛里面都有明亮的恒星燃烧。

“颜色？“Tim问道，他需要确认自己搭档的感受，而且实际上目前为止超级男孩还没有开发出什么心灵感应的能力。

“绿色。”Conner回答。在他们的协议里，绿色代表可以接受。

“我说过，”Tim又舔了舔上唇，声音沙哑，他回到先前的角色里，“我不会再碰你，所以作为惩罚，你要看好了。”

接着，他把手放到自己的裤腰上，而Conner这时候才发现对方现在还是衣冠齐整。Tim站在他面前，用一种拆卸炸弹的耐心缓缓解开自己的皮带，宽松的裤子缓缓滑落，男孩的那根也硬了，顶得深色内裤的布料浸湿一块，Tim脱下自己内裤的动作也被恶意地延长，他弯腰下去，先是左脚，然后是右脚，将自己从脚踝处堆成一团的衣物中解放出来，而那条无辜的内裤，准确无误地被他甩到了Conner的胸口，他灵敏的嗅觉都被上面传来的浓厚麝香味占据。

剩下的一点蜂蜜，被一股脑挤到Tim的掌心，他把黏腻的液体在手指上抹开，然后双手抓住了自己的阴茎，将那上面弄得湿哒哒一团糟，连小球上都涂满了晶莹的色泽，然后在Conner骤然加重的呼吸声中，将一只手探向身后。超级听力准确地捕捉到他把蜂蜜抹在会阴处，然后用指尖刮擦着敏感的皮肤，自己逗弄那个紧闭的小口，弄出极度色情的水渍声。

Conner发现自己控制不住地回忆起之前的性事里看到的画面，那个已经熟悉了自己入侵的小口贪婪地吞吃自己的阴茎，在自己按住Tim的腰侧，用力操进去时，那个粉嫩的小口被湿液浸透的样子，柔软而顺从地为自己敞开来的温暖肉壁带来的触感……

Tim抓住系在项圈上的链条用力一扯，让男孩结实的胸膛离自己更近一些，他空闲的手缠绕在链条上，一路顺着冰冷的金属链条下滑，直到抓住链条末端皮质的把手，然后他忽然笑了，露出犬牙，如同捕食的动物，凶狠地咬住了那块柔软而富有弹性的皮革，将系着Conner的链条叼在嘴里。

剧烈起伏的喘息声让Conner觉得自己简直是个坏掉的风箱，而Tim一边将手指挤进身体里，一边含着皮革含含糊糊地开口：“这比起你这根氪星大家伙可是逊色多了，你看它涨的多么大，可惜和你一样被拴着，不过这样让它更硬了，Kon，有时候我骑它就觉得自己是在用铁阳具自慰，而现在呢？它和钢铁哪个更硬？你觉得它能操穿地板吗？”说出口的句子不时被喘息声打断，多余的唾液顺着皮革的把手流下来，把上好的皮革浸得透湿。

Tim一边塞进第二根手指，一边吐出嘴里的东西，唾液黏在上面拉出一道长长的丝线，“现在，我的男孩，你想让我碰你吗？”

Conner点头的动作堪称剧烈，他的阴茎涨到发疼，阴茎环深深地勒进根部，他怀疑如果他再硬一点，那钢铁环是否能承受住。

“说请，Kon，好男孩要懂得礼貌。”Tim一边在身体里搅动那两根手指，用分开的手指撑开肉壁，一边努力压抑被触及到敏感点带出的呻吟。

“请你碰我，Timothy。”Conner大声呻吟，他故意使用了Tim那个从来不用的名字。

而那成效显著。Tim几乎是迫不及待地抚上Conner在项圈下剧烈颤动的喉结，手指带着的水渍伸进项圈与皮肤之间的空隙，让皮革勒进他的喉咙，指甲掐进柔软的皮肤，像是要穿透那层刀枪不入的皮肤，握住那颗喉结似的。

Conner能感到Tim的指尖一路下滑，刮蹭着他锁骨之间的凹陷，然后伸进T恤宽松的领口，沿着胸肌之间深深的沟壑勾画，然后捏住了一边的乳尖。与此同时，Tim把第三根手指伸进了穴口，摸索到敏感点，用三根手指用力刮擦，带出的一声呻吟成为搅碎Conner理智的利刃，如果不是被束缚着，他此刻就要在没有被碰过的情况下射出来了。

Tim在自己身体里弯曲起三根手指，带出来一股透明的液体顺着指根滴落下来，他的双腿不住打颤，向前踉跄了一步，膝盖磕上沙发柔软的垫子。而Conner被他抵着更深地陷进柔软的沙发里，他就如同被丢进了云朵里一样，所有使不出来的力气都在身体里横冲直撞，他快要被Tim撕碎了，一千只小红鸟在脑袋里大声鸣叫。

接着他所知道的下一件事情就是那个阴茎环被崩断，落在地板上发出叮的一声。而他无暇顾及，只是抓住Tim被汗水和黏液浸得湿透了的大腿，酸软的肌肉根本抵挡不住他的力气，Tim只来得及把手指从不住痉挛的穴口拔出来，而接着滚烫的柱身就被整根用力捅了进去。

7-

他们同时发出呻吟。等待是美好的，而破坏等待的感觉更好，Coner能感受到他身下的人都是甜蜜的，不仅是蜂蜜，还有从他的毛孔里发出的气息。他过了一会儿才意识到自己整个人都扑在Tim身上，他的一只手紧挨着他自己的阴茎，堪堪蹭着Tim大腿内侧，从他脖颈上垂下链条的刚好落在红罗宾胸口，后者因为那冰冷的触感而缩涩。他的鼻尖贴着Tim的脸颊，他看得见对方蓝眼睛里溢满水光，他额头上的汗水留下来，落在Tim脸上再滚落。

也许是出于下意识的讨好，他伸出舌尖把那滴汗舔去。

“信任?” Tim仰起头看他，他还在喘息，但他眼神几乎就是他们一同出任务时的’Conner Kent’专属。这在往常会让Conner打起精神脊背发凉，同时忍不住思考如果他能在床上看到将会是多么热辣性感。而现在，这就像是他的最大的春梦和噩梦的结合——偏偏Conner非常，非常喜欢。

“信任。”Conner嘟囔着说，拿鼻子去蹭他的耳垂。“是啦，没错。”他哼哼着把Tim的手捉到身边，舔走上面混合着粘液的蜂蜜，“现在你可以给我一点信任。”

“你破坏了协议。”他完全不知道Tim是怎么在这种时候还保持着他该死的理智运转。“而为了这个，你需要得到惩罚，超级男孩。”

“我不能用我超级超级好的表现来替代？”他说，他们的四肢缠绕在一起，不知不觉Tim把两腿勾上了他的背，他的脚踝摩擦在他的尾椎骨，几乎给他一阵难以承受的刺激。Conner找到那个他们都喜欢的角度，然后坚定又慢条斯理地朝那边撞去。

“规则的存在是——”Tim发出一声尖叫，他马上咬住嘴唇，现在那个眼神除了情欲几乎不剩下别的。“你的确总是给我惊喜。”他不情愿地承认。

“好的那种？”Conner问。

“我喜欢的那种。”Tim回答。

“我很确定这就是信任。”Conner欢快地说。

“现在是谁有话语权？”Tim哼了一声。

“你，船长。”

“那就证明你自己。”

Conner因为这句话睁大了眼睛，当他低下头时，Tim蓝色的眼睛直直盯着他，他不得不说，这又一次让他想到——他们第一次见面，他被毒藤女折腾得七荤八素；他在泰坦的大厅见到Tim，后者彻夜在电脑上查询，只是为了他；他们执行蝙蝠侠和超人的任务，在阿宽的迷宫下团团打转，而Tim总是更聪明的那个；他们穿过时间，宇宙，在各个不同的节点见到他们不同的可能性，他们重逢在巴黎，后来又是哥谭，所有那些时候都有那么几秒他们可以只是注视着对方，而现在的这几秒只是让一切升温了更多。

“当然。”他回答，他亲吻Tim，牙齿磕到牙齿，他嘟囔抱歉，用舌头扫过对方的牙龈，他的罗宾黏黏糊糊地哼着回应他，就像他们理应从这样的唇齿接触搜刮到不存在于味蕾上的甜蜜。他从那里滑开来，吻到他的脸颊，然后一路蹭上去到他的鬓角和眼角。他的阴茎被裹在Tim的身体内，那让他感到温暖，而且有归属感。他一只手箍着Tim的手压在沙发上，另一只手紧抓着Tim的大腿根，他用指腹搓揉着那块肌肤，和他挺动的节奏保持一致，通常而言Tim从不缩涩向他反馈他的感受，他不会刻意喊得大声，但也不会压抑，Tim从鼻腔发出哼声，尾音自嘴角泄露出来，那声音让Conner的胃部打结，阴茎挺立着充血。

他弓起背，让啃咬蔓延到Tim的脖颈和胸口，他不知道什么时候将左手环到Tim身后，右手插入红罗宾的头发，直到他的罗宾的头向后仰去，而他歪过脑袋还在执着地蹂躏着后者的喉结，Conner Kent才猛然发现他们已经腾空而起。

他不确定Tim是否同样发现这个变化，不过对方早已将四肢都牢牢挂在他的身上。Conner停下动作探头看去，在他能说出任何问询之前他们在半空中热烈地接吻。

他们仍然保持着连接的姿势，Conner并没有放缓动作，他有力地环绕着他的男友，让Tim哪怕放松下来也可以枕上他的手臂。罗宾或许都对高空有种家族式的亲切，而Tim不能算其中最特殊的，失去支撑的确让他紧张，但那只是让他任何一存和Kon接触到的肌肤都变得敏感，他贪恋着在空气中所碰到的温度，他们滑腻地黏在一起，以纠缠不清的姿势索求着更多，他努力将头扬起，双手勾住Conner的脖子，他的视线从天花板移动到房檐，在那一刻他赤身裸体，毫无任何道具和每一个蝙蝠成员引以为傲的控制力，他只是全身心地依赖着Conner Kent，放任自己的神智游离到脑颅之外，只留下最后一丝清醒用来汇聚所有的感官躁动。

“相信我？”Conner问。

“什么？”那是Tim全部可以回答的。

他感到背后的一道支撑放开，失重的感觉只是一闪而过，下一秒他被从下向上托起，在眼花缭乱中他重重撞上墙壁，墙壁，或者天花板，或者地板，他过了一会才反应过来他们仍然在半空中，Conner顶着他撞在墙上，他的手搂着他的肩膀，他们胡乱地亲吻完全分不清哪里是舌头和唾液。

Conner的阴茎在这种时候感觉如此好，以至于他相信他从灵魂到肉体都被填满，他相信他可以依赖于此——他的支撑点既在这里。Tim闭上眼，让五光十色都融入黑暗，Conner用膝盖抵住他，他的背摩擦在墙上，那或许应该很疼，但Kon引领着他的手让他握住自己的阴茎。

“颜色？”Kon问。

“操你。”Tim说。超级小子傻笑出来。

“认真的。”Tim补充，Conner的手掌包裹住他的手指，而他的手指环绕着自己的阴茎，从那里他感到自己的血液膨胀着兴奋，他像是第一次手淫的青少年那样毫无章法地撸动，只是偶尔重重撞击到阴囊，完全忽略了马眼。他听到Conner加剧的喘息声，随后意识到他早已是在依靠整个人在空中浮动来操他。Tim花了一秒思考如果有第三个人看到这该是多么滑稽又好笑的动作，但是他的男朋友笨拙地哼哼着，只让他觉得这或许是全宇宙最性感的事物。

“我”Conner说，“觉——”

“操。”Tim说。

“正在。”

然后他射了。

好消息是，这不是他们第一次这么干，这么干指的是不带套，而Tim到现在都还没有任何不良反应。他不会在Conner射的那一刻被精液冲烂脑门，谢天谢地，也不会身体变异或者怀孕。坏消息是，他们至今还没分析清楚氪星精液到底对人类有什么作用，或许那和人类精液一样无毒无害除了可以制造氪星宝宝，一部分原因每次Tim要求Kon本着研究精神手淫时，他们的研究最后都会滚到床上。

“我只有想着你能射出来。”Conner眼巴巴地瞅着Tim。“而你就在我面前呢。”

“我可以出去。”Tim说。

“但我还是知道你在隔壁。”Kon继续，他毫无知觉地发射着氪星狗狗眼。“拜托。”

Tim犹豫了一下，只是一下，下一件他知道的事就是他们躺在同一张床上，中间省略呻吟，高潮，肢体亲密接触，而Conner一脸满足地把脸埋在他的胸口，就像任何一种犬类会做的那样。

“下一次。”他把他的男友推醒。“你不能这么干。”

“下一次再说。”Conner Kent半梦半醒间哼着毫无悔过。

回到现在，Conner因为高潮而飞的低了点，Tim不想知道这是什么原理。

“你还硬着呢。”超级小子嘟囔，他的手里还握着Tim的屌。

“嗯哼。”Tim说。

Conner看了他一眼，接下来的几个动作他做得一气呵成——把自己的屌拔出来，放下Tim，弯腰，含住Tim的阴茎。

“到你了。”他含含糊糊地说。

Tim庆幸他没有在那一刻就射出来。

8-  
Tim尝起来甜得要命，当然了，他沾满了蜂蜜，可是Conner敢用他那条灵敏无比的氪星舌头担保，Tim本身就是一颗小甜豆，当他用舌头舔去那些黏附在大腿内侧的透明液体时，Tim颤抖得就像下一秒就要融化在他的舌头下面。

“Kon……”Tim的手掌落在他头顶的力道比起推拒倒更像是一种抚摸，他的手指痉挛似的在Conner短短的发根处收紧又放松，不知是要将他推开还是要拉得更近。要不是因为那些头发也是无坚不摧的，Conner现在可是要担心秃头的问题了。

Conner把嘴里的东西吐出来又含进去，轻柔地用舌苔摩擦头部，像是一个舍不得吃掉棒棒糖的孩子，他把表面沾着的那层蜂蜜舔食干净之后，又把阴茎吞得更深了一点，用喉头的蠕动榨出更多透明的液体，而Tim发出了一声长长的喘息。

Conner的一只手用不容拒绝的力道将Tim的大腿分得更开，好让他把头埋得更深一点，额头上的短发蹭在Tim小腹细嫩的皮肤上，痒得让他不自觉退缩着，后背弯成一张弓。而他的另一只手抚过Tim的阴囊，滑入后方深深的沟渠里，那里的蜂蜜更为泛滥成灾，滋滋的水声清晰可闻。接着他的手继续向后，直到撑开那个还未合拢的小口，轻而易举地入侵了软滑温顺地敞开的穴口。

Tim从喉咙深处挤出来的那些声音几乎是尖叫了，他的手指猛地收紧，湿哒哒的汗水和不明液体让他的手指在Conner的发丝间打滑。

这实在是太刺激了，他提议开始这个信任游戏的时候可没有料到自己会落到这个狼狈不堪的被动局面，他甚至都不知道Conner能玩出那么多的花样。不过有时候凭本能行动的克隆男孩反而最能在摸索中挑起他最隐秘的情欲，究其根本可能只是因为他是Conner。

而现在这个年龄不到两位数的男孩正在把自己的两根手指送进Tim被狠狠操过而合不拢的穴口里，湿漉漉的内壁热情地绞紧了入侵者，他精准地找到那致命的一点——也许用了X视线，然后弯曲了手指，用力蹭过去，Tim整个人都绷紧到了极限，内壁抽搐着挤出刚刚射进去的，热乎乎的氪星精液，白色的浊液顺着Conner插进他后穴的手指流出来，淌到他的手腕上，也许还有更多的，混着蜂蜜溅到了地毯上。但他什么都顾不上了，他根本坚持不了多久。

“Kon……慢……点……”他在喘息的间隙挤出支离破碎的语句。

“不然呢？”Conner仍旧含着他的阴茎，给了他一个深喉的同时抬眼看着Tim，那双蓝眼睛完全和现在所做的下流事儿不符合，像是泛着湿漉漉的光泽，无辜得不得了，而Tim就在这个眼神下射了出来，后穴紧紧咬住搅动的手指。

高潮过后的身体软倒下去，被Conner一把捞住在沙发上放平。Tim瞪着天花板平复呼吸，过了好一会儿，他才有力气翻了个身，正对上Conner的视线，他的眼中带着点惶恐带着点担忧地问道：“你还好吧？”

Tim长长地呼出一口气，然后把脑袋埋进Conner的胸口，那里也弥漫着一股说不出来的淫靡味道，似乎他刚刚还把内裤丢在这来着，但是他现在不想管了。

“你在刚给我了一场超级棒的高潮之后不用这样小心翼翼的。”他的头埋在一对紧实的胸肌中，闷闷地说道。

“呃，所以，感觉不错？”Conner拍了拍埋在自己胸口的脑袋，手感不错，他可以理解为什么Tim总喜欢摸自己的脑袋了。“你知道，我还有点担心破坏规则什么的。”

“我想那些规则还能派上些用场。”Tim从Conner的胸口抬起头来，眼睛亮晶晶的，他用两根手指勾住那根连在Conner项圈上的链条，一边嘴角上挑，“我敢打赌由我来做的话，一定能做得比你好多了。”

Conner露出一个微笑，他说：“那就再来一次？”

END


End file.
